


A trip to mementos

by Bob_saget_lover



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:47:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bob_saget_lover/pseuds/Bob_saget_lover
Summary: The team goes to mementos to train for shido’s palace and queen and jokers affection takes front in their trip and none of the others were expecting it mostly because they didn’t know they were together. -minus oracle because well I don’t really have to explain you know why
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Ren Amamiya, persona 5 protagonist/Niijima Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A trip to mementos

**Author's Note:**

> First work feedback would be appreciated and I don’t expect anyone to like it But if you do props to you

12/1  
It was a normal day for Akira Kurusu, that is if you can count being “dead” as normal. But the team decided to go to mementos to train for the next day when they steal shido’s heart. They needed to get their minds off Akechi dying which everyone was down about. But joker being the kind caring leader he is, decided To train with the team to get their mind off things. So to motivate everyone joker decided to make a speech to get them moving. “Yes, we are all down about Akechi and his sacrifice but we need to train for tomarrows mission against shido. Queen,Noir,Panther, and I will go on ahead Oracle you do you and be our navigator from here. Alright everyone got the plan? Ready,break.” 

So after the speech queen takes him aside “Joker, how are you holding out? I know how close you were with Akechi.” Joker could tell how caring she was. He knew this wasn’t the ruthless queen talking but the kind caring Makoto he loves so much. “ yea it’s pretty hard but as long as you and the others are here, everything will be fine.” Joker says kindly. Queen comes back saying in a very kind voice “listen, I know your hurting but please if you need anything don’t hesitate to talk to me please.” Joker taken aback gives her a hug and tells her he loves her. With that being the first time either said it to each other she was obviously taken aback but didn’t hesitate to say it back because they both loved each other unconditionally through it all. Then they both lift up their masks to share their first kisses.

Meanwhile the others went ahead without noticing that queen and joker were nowhere to be seen. So Oracle being the gremlin she is said to them “Oh they’re probably doin it.” Everyone nearly choked on their own saliva because they didn’t think that was true. then there was the part where they were together as a couple. so panther and Skull decided to go and find them with panther dragging skull because he was napping in the safe room.

As they make it to the top where queen and joker where they saw the whole thing go down the i love you’s and the hug and kiss so skull and panther being themselves skull screamed “FOR REAL?!?!?” And panther just squealed like a pig and joker and queen were found out and both were blushing immensely and were forced by panther to reveal their relationship to the others and the others were surprised minus oracle because she hacked jokers phone. And the rest of the day went on with piles of questions and Oracle and skulls questions being more lewd. 

The questions continued back to LeBlanc where they were talking about it only to see Sae walking out and she heard the whole thing. So Akira did the most reasonable thing, and ran for the hills with sae chasing him with murderous intent. 

The end

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading feedback would be great again this isn’t the best but thought I’d post it anyways thanks for reading


End file.
